Times of Peace
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: The times of war have finally come to an end and peace time has finally come around. While all of the demigods are sure it won't last, they're determined to enjoy it while they can. Especially the 2 heroes who deserve it more than anyone else. Percy and Annabeth are ready to finally be able to enjoy a life together. Contains characters from KC and Magnus Chase. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

_Epilogue:_

 _After the wars against Kronos and the Titans and Gaea and the Giants, the gods of Olympus had supposedly finally run out of enemies for their demigod children to battle, and with the repaired relationship of the Greeks and Romans, it seemed as though a new era of peace had finally begun. And with Python still in control of the Delphic Oracle, no more prophecies could be issued, except from the Sibylline Books, which were still only stored Ella's memory, so it was hard to tell exactly what was a prophecy and what was just random information, and still, it couldn't be predicted as to when they were going to occur._

 _Which was totally fine with all of the demigod heroes, who thought that life without quests sounded pretty good right about now. All they wanted was a little normal in their lives now, which, for a demigod meant only one or two deadly monster attacks a day, not one or two deadly monster attacks an hour._

 _Especially 2 demigods by the names of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. After all of the crazy things they've gone through, especially Tartarus, the 2 of them just wanted to live their lives in peace together, no more backstabbing friends, no more running errands for gods who lose their weapons, no more crazy wars and definitely no more repeat trips through the biggest pit of hell ever. All the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena wanted now was to live a nice quiet life together._

 _And they aren't only ones thinking along those lines. Jason and Piper had actually enrolled in Annabeth's boarding school, mainly because after nearly dying in Greece, they wanted a little dose of reality, especially since ever since Gaea's defeat, the monster attacks had been slowing down. The only real excitement they'd gotten right after Gaea's defeat was when Leo Valdez returned from the supposed dead on board Festus's back with Calypso in tow._

 _Frank and Hazel had returned to Camp Jupiter as true heroes of Olympus with all their past criminal records expunged, as were the records of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna. One of Frank's first orders of business as a Praetor of Rome was to renovate the shrine of Neptune into an actual temple towards his grandfather, since even Pluto had a real temple, and all Neptune had was toolshed. And considering that both he and Percy had proven that the sea god was important enough to give proper tribute to, the shrine to Neptune was abolished and a gleaming new temple to the sea god was built, roughly the size of the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus and also a temple to Minerva was constructed, which was actually constructed to show the wisdom goddess's military importance by putting a replica of the Athena Parthenos in it. Hazel had quickly risen to become the head centurion of the 5_ _th_ _cohort, which had become the pride of Camp Jupiter, as it had housed all of the Legion's greatest heroes._

 _Nico finally found peace and acceptance in Camp Half Blood and finally decided to come out of the shadows and had even begun a relationship with Will Solace. He had a real life now where he wasn't treated like a freak, but the way he should've been treated all along. Like a hero of Olympus, since that's what he was._

 _Even Reyna managed to find a happy ending with her head centurion, Mike Kahale, son of Venus._

* * *

 _And it wasn't just the relationships between the Greeks and Romans that had been built, but relationships with other pantheons were also forged._

 _Through Percy and Annabeth's adventures with Carter and Sadie Kane have allowed the demigods and magicians to form new bonds of friendship as well. And through Annabeth's relationship with her cousin Magnus Chase, the son of the Norse god Frey, allowed the Greek and Romans to repair their relationships with their Norse brethren._

 _Anyway, now that the wars were finally over, Percy and Annabeth were starting to get serious about thinking about their future, for right now, really all they knew about the future was that living it without each other was simply not an option anymore, if it ever was in the first place._


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe you never told me your family had a huge mansion in Boston." Percy said to his girlfriend as they approached the Chase family mansion, which had recently been passed from the ownership of Annabeth's uncle Randolph Chase, to her younger cousin, Magnus Chase.

"I never really thought to mention it. I haven't been back here since I was seven." Annabeth said as she looked up at the gates.

"Can't wait to finally meet Magnus after everything you've told me about him. Sounds like he and I will get along real well." Percy said as Annabeth pressed the button that would let Magnus know to open the gates.

"I bet you will." Annabeth agreed with her boyfriend as the gates opened and a 17 year old boy with Annabeth's blonde hair walked out to greet them.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you again." Magnus said, hugging his cousin.

"You to Magnus." Annabeth said.

"And you must be Annabeth's boyfriend." Magnus said, holding his hand out to Percy, who nodded and shook it.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Magnus Chase, son Frey." Magnus said.

"So it seems like your uncle Randolph was the only Chase who couldn't score an immortal." Percy said with a chuckle.

Magnus laughed as well and said "Yeah, I guess so. Though he was working with the god Loki, who is actually one of my greatest enemies."

Annabeth was surprised to hear that, since while she knew their Uncle Randolph was a creep, she didn't know he was evil.

Magnus saw the look on his cousin's face and said "Randolph's intentions were good and Loki can be very persuasive by offering Randolph the one thing he couldn't resist. Getting his family back."

"I can understand that." Percy said.

"Why don't we talk inside, since I get the feeling that will be much more comfortable to swap tales about saving the world?" Magnus suggested.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

* * *

"So you intentionally started the end of the world?" Percy asked, thinking this kid was even dumber than he was.

"I had to, since it was the only way some monsters like Fenris the Wolf could be defeated was during Ragnarok, however, I realized during the battle something that I'm not sure even Odin was aware of. Just because the legends and stories say something that hasn't happened yet will happen, doesn't mean it has to. I changed the course of Ragnarok by saving Odin from being killed by Fenris and that allowed Odin to prevent the deaths of so many other gods like Thor and my father Frey. I actually killed Loki myself." Magnus said.

"That sounds like the kind of stupid and risky thing you'd do." Annabeth commented to her boyfriend, who nodded.

"After we won the war, Odin promoted me to head of the einherji, if our services will ever be needed again and also granted me a mortal life span leave here on earth as a well-earned reward for my services." Magnus said.

"Glad to hear it Magnus." Annabeth said.

"So anyway, what do you 2 plan on doing now that you've stopped the Greek/Roman version of doomsday?" Magnus asked.

"We're still working through all those details right now, though we do know that whatever our future holds, we're going through it together." Percy said and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Magnus smiled at his cousin, happy that she had found someone she loved so much.

* * *

After spending the night in Boston, since Percy and Annabeth both did not feel comfortable traveling through the night unless absolutely necessary anymore, Blackjack arrived in the courtyard of the Chase family mansion to pick Percy and Annabeth up.

"See you soon Magnus." Annabeth said, hugging her cousin one last time.

"You to. Stay safe." Annabeth said as she got on Blackjack's back and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

"We'll stay in touch." Percy said as he gave Blackjack the signal to go.

The Pegasus started running as his wings began to flap and they vaulted into the air.

"See you soon." Magnus called out as his cousin and her boyfriend flew out of sight.

* * *

"Land at the big house so we can let Chiron know we're back." Percy said.

 _You got it boss._ Blackjack said in his mind as they came to soft landing.

"How was Boston?" Chiron asked, since he was standing on the big house porch waiting for them.

"It was great. Thank you for letting us go." Annabeth said to the centaur.

"My pleasure Annabeth. Percy, why don't you take Blackjack to the stables?" Chiron said in a tone that clearly meant he wanted to talk to Annabeth alone.

"Sure thing Chiron." Percy said as he led his ride back to the stables.

"Why don't we go inside?" Chiron suggested.

Annabeth nodded, wondering what Chiron wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

"Annabeth, I've recently discovered that you've been sneaking into the Poseidon cabin every night after curfew and spending the night in there with Percy. Would you like to explain to me why you think that's okay?" Chiron asked.

"It's been going on ever since Tartarus. While during the day it isn't so bad, at night, we're constantly plagued by nightmares of either flashbacks or something else that has to do with PTSD. Knowing the other one is there is one of the only things that helps us get through the night." Annabeth said.

"But Mr. di Angelo went through Tartarus alone and he doesn't seem to be having any issues like that. At least not anymore." Chiron pointed out.

"True, but Nico also didn't tick off Nyx, who is the grandmother of dreams and nightmares, who probably convinced her grandsons to torment us in our sleep as revenge." Annabeth countered.

"True, though how do I know that you are not lying to me?" Chiron asked.

"For one thing, you and I both know that mom would've killed Percy for doing what you're thinking of right now and you also know what kind of man Percy is. He's too honorable for that, besides, he and I both agreed that we weren't ready to take that step in our relationship yet." Annabeth told him.

Chiron nodded in understanding and then asked "Do your parents know?"

"Mortal parents, no, immortal parents, yes." Annabeth said.

Chiron chuckled and said "In that case, I'll leave the subject alone."

"Thank you Chiron." Annabeth said as she headed out of the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth were currently heading towards Percy's parents' place in Manhattan for dinner.

"So how was your trip to Boston?" Sally asked her son and his girlfriend.

"It was great. Annabeth's cousin Magnus seems like a pretty cool guy. We actually have a lot in common." Percy said as he helped himself to some of his mom's legendary spaghetti.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"We both have swords that belonged to mythological beings for one. Mine used to belong to Hercules and Magnus's belonged to his father Frey." Percy said.

"And what else?" Sally asked.

"They're both stupid and reckless, often making risky decisions before thinking about the consequences." Annabeth said.

Sally laughed and said "It seems that's a trait most demigods have anyway."

Annabeth laughed as well and then said "Magnus also knows what it's like to be looked towards as a hero and a leader and the pressure that comes with it. He's had his own fair share of saving the world."

Percy nodded his agreement.

"Moving onto a different topic, what are you 2 planning on doing now that you're done with high school?" Sally asked

"Besides going to college at the university in New Rome, I'm not sure what we're going to do." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement and said "I think that after college, we might want to return here to New York, since it's more of our home than California is or ever will be. We'll just need to find a place to stay here in New York.

"I think I can help with that." Sally said, getting up and heading over to her desk.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"No idea." Percy said, just as confused as she was as his mom came back in.

"I haven't even thought about this place in years." Sally said, showing his son some legal document.

"What is this?" Percy asked.

"My parents' will. We weren't rich, but there were a few family heirlooms that they left to me after they died. Including the old family mansion in Albany." Sally said.

"We have a family mansion?" Percy asked, surprised that his mother never mentioned the place before.

"I never told you about it for 3 main reasons. The first one is that I knew that you'd want to live there and I knew that doing so would be like placing a bullseye on your head, since we'd be isolated, the monsters would have no trouble finding you. The second reason is that it brings back to many memories of my childhood, since we really only used the place as a summer house and I couldn't stand the memories. And third, I didn't want to risk your ex-stepfather contaminating the place. But I think that you'd find it very comfortable." Sally said, handing her son the deed to the place.

"So, does this mean we're rich?" Percy asked.

"Not exactly. We were never rich, but we did have enough to get by, until my sick uncle used up most of it to pay for medications and treatments." His mom said.

"At least he had a good excuse." Annabeth said.

Sally nodded and said "Gabe gambled the rest of it away."

"Figures." Percy said.

"We should check the place out tomorrow." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded as he checked his watch and saw that it was nearly curfew.

"Thanks again for dinner mom, but Annabeth and I need to get to camp." Percy said, getting up to hug his mother and then his stepfather.

* * *

The next day, Percy and Annabeth headed back into New York to check out the mansion described on the land deed.

"I'm sure that the mansion is pretty rundown by now, since it hasn't occupied in years." Annabeth said to her boyfriend as they pulled onto the street, which was actually in the middle of nowhere.

"Probably, but I'm sure Tyson and some of his cyclops buddies can fix it up while we're at college." Percy said as they reached the address, to find a house that was a lot better looking than they expected.

The mansion was roughly the size of the Chase family mansion and the front gates were covered in rust and the doors and windows were all broken, but they were honestly surprised that the place was still intact.

"Percy, what if there are spiders in there?" Annabeth asked suddenly fearful.

"I'll check each room before you come in it." Percy said like a gentleman.

Annabeth chuckled, but she nodded nonetheless, relieved that her boyfriend didn't give her a hard time about her arachnophobia like some of the newer campers, who couldn't believe that a seasoned war veteran like herself was afraid of something as small as a spider. It was one of the many reasons she loved him, though it wasn't anywhere near the top of the list.

* * *

After a thorough sweep of the mansion, Percy and Annabeth agreed that after a little remodeling was done, it would make a great home, since it was remotely located, meaning they would be hard to find by accident, there was an open field that could double as both a training zone and a Pegasus stables and even a small lake in the back for training.

Percy decided to talk to Tyson about doing the renovations while he and Annabeth were at college in New Rome.

"Speaking of going to college, the term starts in a few weeks, we better get back to camp to pack." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded in agreement, since he was actually looking forward to doing something normal like going to college for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason sat down at his desk in his dorm room, relieved that after 2 years, he was done with both his senior year of high school and building shrines to all the gods. Seriously, he was exhausted, but now it was finally over. He could finally start focusing on building a life with Piper, the same way Percy and Annabeth had started to do, since from what he'd heard, the 2 of them were actually sharing an apartment out in New Rome while they were at college and also had plans to live together back here in New York after they finished college at the university.

Suddenly, Jason felt someone wrap their arms around his neck from behind.

"Sorry I didn't knock, but I figured I was welcome in anyway." Piper said as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"You know you're always welcome here Pipes." Jason said, turning around so he could see his beautiful girlfriend's face.

"Why do you think I let myself in?" Piper asked with a grin as she sat down on her boyfriend's lap.

"Lack of courtesy?" Jason said with a coy grin.

Piper smacked her boyfriend's arm before saying "So what are you doing now?"

"Some make up work. Now that my duties as pontifex maximus are done, I can finally get caught up in my school work." Jason said.

"At least some of your classes like Latin, law and justice, government and architecture were completed due to your workings with the romans." Piper pointed out.

Jason nodded, thinking that was just luck.

"But anyway, Jason, we need to figure out what we're going to do after we graduate. I mean, it seems like we're the only ones who don't actually have some kind of plan for what we want to do now that the wars are over. Percy and Annabeth are attending college at New Rome, most likely planning on getting married and starting a family together, not to mention the fact that they're already living together, Leo has opened up a machine shop for both the mortal and demigod world with Calypso, Frank and Hazel most likely plan to finish serving their time in the legion before retiring in New Rome, even Nico and Reyna have each respectively made plans for what they want to do their futures, respectively." Piper pointed out.

Jason shrugged and said "I'm not sure what we're going to do in the future, but to quote Percy, we're going to do it together."

Piper laughed and said "You know, my dad has a penthouse here in New York that he never uses anymore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us moving into after graduation. I'll ask him."

And with that, Piper pulled out her new cell phone, since Leo had invented a way for demigods to use technology without sending a signal to monsters.

* * *

Leo and Tyson were currently standing outside the rundown Jackson mansion, since they had agreed to fix the place up for Percy and Annabeth while they were at college, each for their own reasons, Tyson because Percy was his brother and Leo because he still felt responsible for Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, so doing this felt like he was at the very least starting to make up for it.

"This place is going to take a lot of work." Leo said.

"But it will be worth it for brother Percy and Annabeth." Tyson pointed out.

Leo nodded and said "I think we should get rid of these old iron gates and replace them with celestial bronze then also run celestial bronze underneath the entire perimeter to project a barrier around the grounds to keep unwanted monsters out." Leo said.

Tyson nodded in agreement at that, thinking that his brother and eventually future sister-in-law have had enough of monsters for one lifetime, or more like 10 lifetimes.

"We'll have to examine the land and then get in contact with Percy and Annabeth to find out what exactly they want us to do in order to turn this place into their dream home." Leo said.

"Agreed." Tyson said.

* * *

 **Time pass- 2 years**

Percy and Annabeth had just left their college graduation party in the forum of New Rome and were now taking one last walk through the streets of New Rome before they returned to New York tomorrow.

"I have to say, I'll miss the sights of New Rome." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded as his hand reached into his back pocket for the little black box he had gotten from Hazel earlier that day.

"But, maybe we should start looking towards the future. After all, I don't think either of us ever thought we'd make it this far into it." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded agreement, though she was curious why Percy was bringing this up now.

Then her question was answered before she could even ask it as her boyfriend got down on one knee and then said "Annabeth Chase, you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman on Earth or even Olympus. I love you with all my heart. So will you please say yes when I ask, will you marry me?"

When Percy finished proposing to her, he opened the box to reveal the beautiful pearl engagement ring he'd gotten Hazel to make for him. While Hazel had thought that Annabeth would prefer a diamond ring like most girls would, but Percy reminded her that Annabeth wasn't like most girls, she was special, and he thought that she'd prefer a pearl, since pearls came from the ocean, so it would remind her of him.

"Yes, I would love to marry you Percy Jackson." Annabeth said without even thinking about it, since for once in her life, she knew that she didn't need to think about it. Marrying Percy was no brainer for her.

Percy grinned as he slid the ring onto Annabeth's right ring finger.

"It's beautiful. I especially love the pearl on the band." Annabeth said.

"I thought you would." Percy said with a grin as he lifted his girlfriend into the air, spun her around and kissed her.

"Percy, you've made the happiest girl on earth." Annabeth said with a grin as he put her down.

"That's all I've ever wanted to do." Percy said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo and Tyson had just finished making the renovations to the Jackson family mansion like Percy and Annabeth had asked, but, for each of their own personal reasons, Leo and Tyson had gone a little overboard and not only did they renovate the place, they actually upgraded it.

Tyson's reason for doing this was that he loved his brother Percy and he loved Annabeth like she was his sister, and in a few months, she technically will become his sister-in-law.

Leo's reason for doing this was that he still blamed himself for Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus and he felt that doing this at least began to make up for it.

* * *

Anyway, now that they were done, Leo and Tyson were now standing in front of the mansion, admiring their handy work.

While the mansion looked the same, more or less, on the outside, besides the fact that all of the windows and doors were fixed, the grounds were well cared for and the gates were repaired, though they had been replaced with celestial bronze and as a bonus, they had routed celestial bronze underground of the entire property, since Leo had discovered from when he constructed the Argo 2 that if it's utilized properly and there's enough it together, the bronze can form a barrier similar to the ones around Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter to keep monsters and even unapproved mortals out from the property.

The interior of the mansion was a completely different story.

Leo and Tyson had completely decked it out the place to be the ultimate retired heroes' mansion, fit for legendary heroes, which of course, they were.

The mansion had an arcade with literally game known to man, a hotel style kitchen with dishes and cups similar to that of the Argo 2 that can magically create any kind of food or drink the user wanted, a huge living room with a huge flat screen TV that got both mortal TV stations and Hephaestus TV, an indoor pool, a dining room that was the size of the Camp Jupiter mess hall, a huge library around the size of the Athena cabin, stocked with texts both the ancient and modern world, about 15 spare bedrooms, a room that could only be described as Percy's man cave, since it had a TV wall, a rock wall, several arcade games, a fully stocked concession stand like the ones in a movie theater, a foosball table and pretty much everything else Percy could ever want in a man cave. The mansion also had its own private movie theater, complete with a concession stand fully stocked with popcorn, soda and candy, and the projector was enchanted to show whatever movie the users requested and could even project it in 3D. Leo and Tyson had also turned the attic into an armory, stocked up with all kinds weapons, similar to the Zhang family mansion before it was burned to the ground.

And of course, the house has about 27 bedrooms, not counting Percy and Annabeth's bedroom, which was also the master bedroom, which had a huge walk-in closet and a huge bathroom.

Leo and Tyson had also built Pegasi stables on the roof of the building and in the backyard were stables for regular horses, along with a huge dog house for Mrs. O'Leary.

"We really out did ourselves on this one." Leo said.

"Yes, brother Percy and sister Annabeth will definitely like it." Tyson agreed.

"Annabeth isn't your sister-in-law yet. She and Percy are just engaged." Leo reminded the cyclopes, right as a black SUV pulled up and the said demigods climbed out.

"The mansion looks great." Percy said as he braced himself for his brother's bear hug.

"Thanks." Leo said as Tyson engulfed Percy and Annabeth into a huge bear hug.

"How's Ella?" Tyson asked of his harpy girlfriend.

"She's great, though she misses you." Percy said, right as Mrs. O' Leary appeared out of nowhere and tackled her master to the ground and began to give him big, wet, slobbery dog kisses.

"Speaking missing people." Annabeth said, stifling a laugh at her fiancée wiping off the dog slobber, right before Mrs. O' Leary gave her the same treatment.

"Looks like I'm not the only one she missed while we were in California." Percy said with a grin as he rubbed his dog behind her ears.

"Did Tyson take good care of you while I was gone?" Percy asked his pet.

Mrs. O'Leary just gave her master what Percy could only believe to be a doggy grin.

"Can Mrs. O'Leary give Tyson a ride back to Camp Jupiter after a tour of the mansion?" Tyson asked his brother.

"Of course." Percy agreed as Leo and Tyson started the tour.

* * *

That night, Percy and Annabeth had made arrangements to go out to dinner with Percy's parents so they could tell them their big news.

"So, I assume you 2 brought us out here because you have some kind of announcement to make?" Sally asked, expecting them to tell them that either they were engaged, that they got married while they were in California, or that Annabeth was pregnant, but that last one seemed the least likely.

"Yep. We're getting married." Percy said as Annabeth showed them the ring on her hand.

"It's beautiful, but a pearl? I thought there would be diamond on that ring." Sally said

"I prefer a pearls, since they remind me of the sea. Of my fiancée." Annabeth said as she kissed Percy's cheek.

"Have you set a date yet?" Paul asked his stepson and future stepdaughter-in-law.

"Not yet. After all, we just got engaged the day before we got back to New York, so we haven't had much time to plan a wedding date." Annabeth answered.


End file.
